


I Dalton - Niky fa da sé

by Niky_94



Category: I Dalton
Genre: Averell Dalton - Freeform, Avventura - Freeform, Daltons, Fluff, Fratelli, I Dalton - Freeform, Jack Dalton - Freeform, Joe Dalton - Freeform, SALVATAGGIO, Signor Peabody - Freeform, Signorina Betty - Freeform, Sorella, William Dalton - Freeform, famiglia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: In ogni famiglia ci sono alti e bassi, e i Dalton non sono certo da meno. Niky è stanca di non essere mai presa sul serio dai fratelli, che la considerano troppo giovane ed inesperta.Ma quando un pericolo minaccerà Joe, Jack, William e Averell, toccherà a Niky partire alla ricerca dei fratelli, mettendo in gioco il tutto e per tutto per salvare la sua famiglia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction basata sulla serie "I Dalton", Xilam Animation.  
> Buona lettura! ;)

Capitolo 1 – La gita

NIKY:  
Era una mattina come tante, al penitenziario. I raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso le spesse sbarre della cella si posarono sul mio viso, caldi e abbacinanti. Mi svegliai, infastidita dalla luce intensa, e mi stropicciai gli occhi, ancora impastati dal sonno. Con uno sbadiglio, mi stiracchiai e mi tirai a sedere. Le coperte si scostarono, scivolandomi sulle gambe, ma non ci feci troppo caso, assonnata com’ero. La mattina, per me, arrivava sempre troppo presto, e quel giorno non faceva eccezione. Borbottando, mi lasciai scivolare giù dalla branda. La panca di legno verde inchiodata al muro cigolò sotto il mio peso, ma anche questa volta non mi allarmai. Come il resto dell’arredamento, anche i letti lasciavano a desiderare. Ma del resto, come il direttore era solito ricordare a chiunque presentasse una qualche lamentela, quello era un penitenziario, non un albergo. Dopo essermi stiracchiata ancora una volta, presi un asciugamano, lo spazzolino da denti ormai consunto e un vestito pulito, ed uscii dalla cella, diretta verso il bagno comune. Per fortuna l’ora della doccia dei detenuti era già passata da un pezzo, così potei lavarmi senza preoccuparmi di ricevere occhiate indiscrete. Come sempre, l’acqua che uscì dai tubi sconquassati era a malapena tiepida, ma nonostante l’iniziale contatto con essa mi avesse strappato un piccolo strillo di sorpresa, dovetti ammettere che il freddo contribuì a svegliarmi, almeno un pochino. Una volta terminata la doccia uscii alla svelta, e mi affrettai ad asciugarmi e a rivestirmi. Ravviai con una mano il lungo ciuffo castano che nonostante i miei sforzi continuava a scivolarmi davanti all’occhio sinistro e, dopo aver dato una rapida controllata al lungo abito verde per accertarmi che fosse in ordine, radunai le mie cose e lasciai il bagno.  
Due minuti più tardi, stavo attraversando il cortile della prigione, diretta al refettorio. Appena varcai la soglia, venni accolta dal clamore dei detenuti, che chiacchieravano entusiasticamente, masticando con la bocca aperta pur di non privarsi nemmeno di un solo momento di conversazione. Socchiusi gli occhi dietro agli occhiali, e scrutai la sala gremita di persone. Non ci misi molto ad individuare i quattro uomini seduti in fondo alla stanza, ad un tavolo solitario. Joe, Jack, William e Averell avevano già occupato il nostro tavolo preferito, e si erano già serviti la colazione. Con un sorriso, attraversai il refettorio e mi avvicinai ai miei fratelli.  
«Ah, eccoti qui, finalmente» esclamò Jack quando mi vide.  
«Alla buon’ora» borbottò Joe.  
«Scusate il ritardo, ragazzi» replicai, mentre prendevo posto tra Joe e Jack «Stamattina non riuscivo proprio a svegliarmi!»  
«Come tutte le mattine» ribatté Jack con un’alzata di spalle.  
William annuì.  
Notando il cipiglio che stava iniziando a formarsi sul suo viso, mi abbandonai ad un impercettibile sospiro. “Ecco, ci siamo…”  
«Vai a letto troppo tardi, la sera» sentenziò infatti mio fratello «E la mattina non riesci mai ad alzarti»  
«Oh, mi alzo eccome!» risposi, scuotendo la testa «E’ svegliarsi, il problema!»  
Averell, all’altro capo del tavolo, ridacchiò ed imburrò una fetta di pane.  
William alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata, e mi porse una grossa tazza di ferro tutta ammaccata.  
«Grazie» risposi, afferrando la caraffa del caffè. Ne versai una generosa quantità nella tazza, godendomi il profumo che si sprigionò quando il liquido scuro venne liberato dalla prigione di ferro della caraffa. Un piccolo sbuffo di vapore bianco si sollevò dalla tazza, riscaldandomi le guance nella sua corsa verso il soffitto.  
«Dovresti anche smetterla di bere tanto caffè» fu il nuovo ammonimento, questa volta da parte di Jack «O finirà per farti male»  
«Oh, insomma, volete finirla di preoccuparvi?» sbottai «Non sono più una bambina!»  
William scosse il capo «Ci crederò quando smetterai di svegliarmi nel cuore della notte per chiedermi di aiutarti a finire i compiti che avevi “dimenticato”…»  
Nonostante dovessi ammettere che non avesse poi tutti i torti, sentii il bisogno impellente di rispondergli per le rime. E lo avrei fatto, se una voce non mi avesse interrotta. Una voce acuta e penetrante, che avrei riconosciuto tra mille. Soprattutto perché solitamente, quella voce per me significava guai.  
«Buon giorno!» cinguettò la signorina Betty, avvicinandosi al nostro tavolo.  
«Buon giorno, signorina Betty» risposero Joe, Jack, William e Averell in coro, con un tono che ricordava tanto quello di un gruppo di bambini che saluta la maestra al suo ingresso in classe.  
Scossi la testa «Si… Buon giorno…»  
«E’ una splendida giornata, non è vero?» continuò la donna, con un sorriso lezioso.  
«Oh sì, signorina. E’ davvero una splendida giornata» si affrettò a rispondere William, le gote di un’insolita tono di rosa acceso.  
Senza farmi notare, sollevai gli occhi al cielo. Cosa ci trovava mai mio fratello, in una come lei? Certo, era una donna molto intelligente e forse, storcendo il naso, avrei anche potuto essere d’accordo sul fatto che fosse abbastanza carina: capelli color del fuoco, occhi azzurri, nasino delicato, ed un fisico alto e slanciato, che si spostava con la grazia di una principessa. Un piccolo confettino delicato avvolto in una giacchetta bordeaux con le maniche bianche ed una lunga gonna rossa. …Nah, decisamente non era il mio tipo.  
La signorina Betty si portò una mano al viso con fare aggraziato, e ridacchiò per qualcosa che aveva detto Averell.  
Socchiusi gli occhi, e lanciai alla donna uno sguardo dardeggiante. Non mi piaceva, il modo in cui William la guardava: come se non vi fosse altra donna sulla Terra. E io, allora? Ero la sua sorellina, per mille pistole! Infastidita, decisi di porre fine alla questione «Che cosa ci fa qui, signorina Betty?»  
Speravo di essere riuscita a nascondere con successo il tedio nella mia voce, ma a quanto pare non era stato così, perché Jack mi affibbiò un leggero pizzico sul braccio «Fa’ la brava…» bisbigliò.  
Trattenendomi dal fargli una linguaccia, mi voltai verso la donna, e le rivolsi un sorriso tirato.  
La signorina Betty ridacchiò «Il signor Peabody mi ha chiesto di ricordare a tutti che oggi ci sarà la visita al villaggio dei Bracciarotte»  
Sobbalzai, e mi alzai in piedi «Ma… Allora oggi niente scuola?» domandai, sgomenta «Ma non è giusto, ho passato tutta la notte a studiare per il compito in classe di Matematica!»  
Lei scosse la testa «Se avessi prestato attenzione ieri, in classe, avresti sentito mentre avvertivo gli studenti che le lezioni di oggi sarebbero state sospese!»  
«… Ah.»  
William mi lanciò un’occhiataccia, ed io mi rimisi immediatamente a sedere, rossa in viso. “Oh-oh…” mi dissi “Qui si mette male!” Conoscevo fin troppo bene quell’espressione. Di tutti i miei fratelli, William era sempre stato quello più portato per lo studio, e di conseguenza si era sempre occupato della mia istruzione. Fin da quando ero piccola, mi aveva sempre aiutata con i compiti, e si era sempre assicurato che dessi il meglio, a scuola… Anche se questo significava riempirmi di compiti extra o mettermi in punizione. Era già capitato che finissi nei guai per aver preso una note per aver infastidito la signorina Betty durante la lezione, ma prima di allora non mi aveva mai rimproverata di fronte a mio fratello. Due contro uno. Decisamente sleale.  
Per mia fortuna, Joe attirò l’attenzione su di sé. «Detesto le gite scolastiche» brontolò, bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè.  
«Oh, andiamo, Joe, sarà divertente, vedrà!» assicurò la signorina Betty in tono carezzevole, cercando di suonare convincente. si guardò intorno, poi sorrise «Beh, sarà meglio che vada, ora. Devo avvisare anche gli altri detenuti»  
I miei fratelli annuirono, e sollevarono una mano per salutarla.  
«Ci vediamo più tardi!» disse la donna, e riprese a vagare tra i tavoli del refettorio.  
«E così non prestavi attenzione, eh?» disse William, guardando verso di me.  
Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, che feci del mio meglio per ignorare. Improvvisamente, mi ritrovai a sperare che la signorina Betty ritornasse; ero certa che mio fratello non mi avrebbe rimproverata in sua presenza. Mi strinsi nelle spalle, e spalmai un po’ di marmellata di fragole sul pane «Hai paura che la tua fidanzata si arrabbi?»  
«C-cosa?» William impallidì all’istante, ma ben presto il suo viso riacquistò colore, fin quando non iniziò ad assomigliare alla mia marmellata.  
Sogghignai. Una piccola rivincita per aver fatto gli occhi dolci a quella smorfiosa.  
Mio fratello si guardò attorno per accertarsi che nessuno lo sentisse, e si sporse oltre il tavolo, verso di me «Lei… non è… la mia ragazza!» bisbigliò, diventando più rosso ad ogni parola.  
Ridacchiai malignamente, ed addentai la fetta di pane «No, ma ti piacerebbe, non è così?»  
William mi lanciò un’occhiata assassina «Falla finita!»  
«Ehi, sta’ calmo, Romeo…» ribattei, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Non arruffare le piume, stavo solo scherzando!»  
«Non è affatto divertente, Niky!»  
«Forse per te» ghignai «Io mi sto divertendo un mondo!»  
«Volete darci un taglio, voi due?!» intervenne Joe in tono seccato, interrompendo il nostro battibecco. Incrociò le braccia al petto, sbuffò, e scoccò un’occhiata severa a nostro indirizzo «Se avete tanta energia, usatela per pesare ad un piano per evadere!»  
A quel punto, toccò a me sbuffare «E perché?» domandai, con un’alzata di spalle «Tanto alla fine si fa sempre a modo tuo...»  
«Non ha *ciomp* tutti i torti, sai, *ciomp* Joe?» intervenne Averell. Si era appena cacciato in bocca la settima fetta di pane, che ora masticava con gusto.  
«Sta’ zitto, imbecille!» ordinò Joe in tono brusco, per poi voltarsi verso di me, l’indice alzato in segno di ammonimento «E tu, non so cosa ti sia preso oggi, ma ti conviene smetterla di fare tanto l’impertinente, se non vuoi finire in guai seri»  
William, che aveva ripreso a guardarsi attorno con circospezione, si voltò verso di me ed annuì, con aria severa.  
Mio malgrado, fui costretta ad arrendermi «Ah, d’accordo…»  
In quel momento, le porte della mensa si spalancarono, lasciando entrare il signor Peabody, come sempre scortato dalle sue guardie di fiducia, Pete ed Emmett. Il direttore, un omino basso e dal mento prominente, si schiarì la voce e prese ad agitare le braccia, nel tentativo di richiamare l'attenzione dei chiassosi prigionieri.  
«Attenzione! Detenuti, un attimo di attenzione, prego! … OH, INSOMMA, FATE SILENZIO!»  
Tutti interruppero immediatamente le loro attività e si voltarono verso di lui. Improvvisamente, i refettorio piombò nel più assoluto silenzio. Perfino il ronzio delle mosche sembrava essersi acquietato.  
«Grazie» borbottò il signor Peabody, lisciandosi la giacca verde scuro. Si schiarì nuovamente la voce, e proseguì: «Siete pregati di raggiungere tutti il cortile. Il carro partirà tra cinque minuti, e non vogliamo perdere tempo perché qualcuno è rimasto indietro»  
Gli occhi scuri di Joe scintillarono improvvisamente «Ehi, ma questa è davvero una grande idea!» esclamò sottovoce, e si voltò verso di noi con fare cospiratorio «Fingeremo di salire sul carro, e quando quei babbei avranno lasciato il penitenziario -»  
«Mi riferisco soprattutto a voi, fratelli Dalton!» La voce del direttore interruppe la spiegazione di mio fratello, tagliente come un rasoio.  
Mi voltai, e vidi Peabody lanciarci un'occhiata sospettosa.  
«Grrrr!» ringhiò Joe, digrignando i denti. «Che iella, era un piano perfetto!» si lamentò, scuotendo la testa. Serrò i pugni e si avviò dietro agli altri detenuti diretti verso il cortile, pestando i piedi ad ogni passo in senso di protesta.  
Scossi la testa. Nonostante fosse il più grande di noi, Joe a volte sapeva essere davvero infantile. Mi alzai in piedi pigramente, e seguii i miei fratelli fuori dal refettorio.  
Al centro del cortile, un grande carro ci aspettava. Due cavalli pezzati dall'aspetto sano e veloce zappavano la terra con gli zoccoli, impazienti di partire al galoppo. Mi avvicinai per carezzare loro il muso, e non potei fare a meno di pensare a Stracciatella. Pensai con nostalgia ai brevi momenti tra una fuga di prigione e l'altra, quando potevo tornare a casa da Ma', e cavalcare la mia giumenta per le praterie sconfinate. Sospirai. Mi piaceva vivere con Joe, Jack, William e Averell ma in certi momenti sentivo davvero nostalgia di casa. Ad un tratto, una cantilena gioiosa interruppe il corso dei miei pensieri.  
«Che bello, andiamo in gita!» canticchiava Averell, al settimo cielo. Montò sul carro con un balzo, le braccia cariche di cibo.  
Quando prese posto accanto a Joe, lui sbuffò «Che diavolo fai con tutta quella roba, imbecille?» domandò, spazientito.  
«Ho portato uno spuntino per il viaggio» rispose Averell in tono allegro «Gradisci un biscotto al cioccolato, Joe?»  
«No...» borbottò lui, scuotendo la testa.  
«Io sì!» mi intromisi, mentre passavo accanto a loro per raggiungere l'ultimo posto rimasto libero, dietro di loro. Adoravo, i biscotti al cioccolato!  
«Ecco qui, sorellina!» cinguettò Averell, porgendomi un biscotto dall'aria invitante.  
«Grazie, fratellone!» risposi con un sorriso, e presi posto, addentando il biscotto con gusto. “Mmmm!” pensai, deliziata “Assolutamente squisito!”  
«Non dovresti mangiare durante il viaggio» mi redarguì Joe, voltandosi per guardarmi in viso «Sai che poi potresti sentirti male»  
“Accidenti, che pizza!” Sbuffai, e scossi la testa «Vuoi rilassarti? So quello che faccio!» E feci sparire l'ultimo boccone di biscotto. Che bontà!  
Joe scosse il capo a sua volta «D'accordo, m poi non venire a lamentarti, se ti verrà la nausea...»  
A dispetto delle previsioni di Joe, il viaggio fu piacevole. I detenuti cantavano tutti insieme alcune vecchie canzoni dei minatori. Mi unii a loro per un po', ma quando il signor Peabody decise di rispolverare il repertorio musicale della sua gioventù, mi arresi. Ero troppo giovane, per conoscere quelle canzoni, ed ero certa che nemmeno mia madre le avesse mai sentite in vita sua. Il che, era tutto dire. Tentando di scacciare dalla mente l'immagine del direttore che cavalcava un brontosauro che vi era apparsa quando mi ero domandata quanti anni potesse avere, lasciai vagare lo sguardo sui miei compagni di viaggio. La signorina Betty era in piedi in mezzo ai detenuti; muoveva le braccia come un direttore d'orchestra, dirigendo il coro improvvisato con il solito sorriso entusiasta. Stavo per unirmi nuovamente al coro, quando notai che William la stava osservando nuovamente, gli occhi semichiusi come chi sta avendo un sogno ad occhi aperti, ed un sorriso ebete stampato in volto.  
“Ecco, ci risiamo” pensai, indispettita “Di nuovo con quello sguardo da triglia. Se va avanti così, gli spunteranno le branchie e dovremo trovare il sistema di incastrare un acquario nella cella...” In fondo, però, dovevo ammettere che un po' invidiavo William. Anche se la signorina Betty non conosceva i suoi sentimenti per lei, mio fratello aveva la possibilità di vedere ogni giorno la persona di cui era innamorato. Io ero stata abbastanza fortunata da innamorarmi di qualcuno che corrispondesse i miei sentimenti, ma la legge ci aveva separati. Billy the Kid era rinchiuso nel penitenziario di Danver, in Colorado, a molte miglia di distanza da quello in cui erano stati incarcerati i miei fratelli. Non essendo una detenuta, avrei potuto uscire ed andarlo a trovare, ma Joe non me lo avrebbe mai permesso. Non aveva mai approvato la mia relazione con Billy e, geloso com'era, di certo mi avrebbe vietato di vederlo da sola. Così l'unico modo rimastomi per comunicare con Billy erano le lettere. Billy non sapeva leggere, ma dal momento che aveva sempre trovato il modo di rispondere -probabilmente dettando la lettera a qualcun altro-, ero certa che le avesse ricevute, e che i suoi sentimenti per me erano ancora forti, nonostante la lontananza.  
Uno sbalzo violento ed improvviso mi riportò alla realtà. Mi guardai attorno, e mi resi conto che eravamo giunti a destinazione. Il guidatore tirò le redini, arrestando la marcia de cavalli. Una volta che il carro si fu fermato, i prigionieri iniziarono a scendere, scortati da Pete ed Emmett, all'erta come sempre.  
Saltai giù dal carro, e mi guardai attorno: Lupo Pazzo, il capo indiano, era i piedi di fronte a noi sullo spiazzo erboso, circondato da un manipolo di possenti guerrieri, che avrebbero intimorito il più adito dei pionieri. Le punte delle lunghe piume bianche e nere del grande copricapo che indossava si piegavano e contorcevano delicatamente, solleticate dalla brezza che spazzava la prateria. Accanto a lui Vero Falco, lo stregone della tribù, il cui volto era perennemente coperto da una gigantesca maschera rituale, ci salutò con un ampio gesto della mano. I Bracciarotte si avvicinarono per osservarci, restando rispettosamente dietro il loro capo. Un comitato di accoglienza in piena regola.  
«Ahhh, respirare, ragazzi...» dise Joe con aria sognante, una volta balzato giù dal carro «E' il profumo della libertà!»  
Jack, William ed io lo imitammo, inspirando profondamente.  
Improvvisamente, tutti e quattro iniziammo a tossire.  
«Cos'è questa puzza?!» gemette Jack, tappandosi il naso.  
«L'aria deve essere contaminata!» esclamò William, in preda al panico «MORIREMO ASFISSIATI!»  
«Trattenete il fiato, babbei!» ordinò Joe, impallidendo.  
Obbedii, e cercai di trattenere il respiro il più possibile. Mi guardai in giro, allarmata, ma mi resi conto che nessuno, a parte noi, sembrava essersi accorto di nulla. «Ma... Cosa...?»  
«Ehi, ma che vi prende?» domandò Averell, stupito, facendo capolino alle nostre spalle.  
«Trattieni il fiato, idiota!» bofonchiò Joe «Vuoi soffocare?»  
«Ma di che cosa stai parlando, Joe?» chiese Averell, sbattendo le palpebre.  
Lo guardai con attenzione, e il mio sguardo si posò sul piattino che teneva in mano. Era forse...? «Averell...» dissi, con aria sospettosa «Che cosa stai mangiando?»  
«Oh, questo?» domandò lui, sollevando il piatto per mostrarlo anche a noi «Tartine al gorgonzola. Sono deliziose, volete assaggiarle?»  
«Gorgonzola?!» ripeté Joe con voce strozzata «Ecco da dove veniva la puzza!»  
«Altro che gas asfissiante!» disse Jack, incrociando le braccia sul petto e lanciando un'occhiataccia ad indirizzo del gemello.  
William arrossì e gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Un sorriso colmo di sollievo si allargò sul mio viso. Cercai si trattenermi, ma quella situazione era davvero troppo divertente, e alla fine mi abbandonai ad una fragorosa risata.  
Joe, invece, era tutt'altro che contento. In un attimo balzò addosso ad Averell e gli strappò il piattino di mano, scagliandolo lontano.  
«Ma... Il mio gorgonzola...!» piagnucolò Averell, osservando quello che restava del suo saporito spuntino precipitare al suolo.  
Joe lo afferrò per la casacca a strisce gialle e nere e lo strattonò verso di sé per guardarlo negli occhi «Ascoltami bene, Averell: questa potrebbe essere la nostra occasione per scappare. Quindi cerca di non fare cose stupide!» Mollò la presa, ed Averell cadde a pancia in giù sull'erba. «Questo vale anche per te, signorina...» aggiunse poi in tono severo, voltandosi verso di me.  
Sobbalzai «Ma, Joe... Io non ho fatto niente!» protestai, offesa.  
«Per ora...» borbottò lui di rimando, cacciandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni gialli «Forza, andiamo!»  
Incrociai le braccia al petto, arrabbiata. Non era affatto giusto! Colpii una zolla di terra con la punta dello stivale, calciandola lontano. Ero talmente stizzita da non accorgermi che William mi si era avvicinato.  
«Dai, Niky, non fare così... Sai che Joe non voleva offenderti»  
Sospirai. Tra tutti, William era sempre stato quello che riusciva a capirmi di più. Certe volte, non avevo nemmeno bisogno di parlare: sapeva sempre che cosa mi turbava. Ed ogni volta, faceva del suo meglio per tirarmi su di morale. «Certo...» mormorai «Lo so...»  
«Coraggio, raggiungiamo gli altri» disse lui dolcemente, cingendomi le spalle con un braccio.  
Gli sorrisi. Impossibile non farlo. «Ok» annuii, e lo seguii docilmente. In breve raggiungemmo il resto del gruppo.  
«Il tour inizia da questa parte» stava dicendo Vero Falco «Seguitemi, prego...»  
Mentre seguivo la fila di detenuti che si era formata dietro allo sciamano, mi guardai attorno. Non avevo mai avuto occasione di visitare davvero il villaggio dei Bracciarotte. Mi era già capitato di andarci in compagnia dei miei fratelli, ma quando si sta fuggendo da un penitenziario, nel cuore della notte, con delle guardie armate a cavallo alla calcagna, non si molto tempo per badare ai dettagli. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, illuminando i teli variopinti dei tipì e le grandi stuoie intrecciate. Un gruppetto di bambini si divertiva a rincorrere una marmotta, sotto l'occhio vigile degli anziani. Le squaw erano alle prese con il cibo, mentre i guerrieri pattugliavano il campo e si occupavano delle pelli. Chiusi gli occhi, ed inspirai profondamente l'aria della prateria. Quanto mi mancava, poter stare all'aria aperta! La vita in quel piccolo villaggio sembrava un sogno: spazi aperti, niente sbarre, niente mura...  
Aprii gli occhi di scatto, e sorrisi. Un'idea aveva appena attraversato la mia mente, veloce ed inaspettata come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Mi guardai attorno, alla ricerca di Joe. Dovevo assolutamente parlare con lui. Quando lo vidi, il mio viso si illuminò di gioia. «Ehi Joe!» chiamai, correndogli incontro «Joe, devo dirti una cosa!»  
«Che succede, pulce, perché ti agiti tanto?» chiese lui, guardandomi come se fossi impazzita.  
«Ho avuto un'idea, Joe! Un'idea -» mi guardai attorno con circospezione, e bisbigliai: «- per farvi evadere!»  
Joe sgranò gli occhi. Dopo essersi accertato a sua volta che nessuno ci stesse ascoltando, mi prese la mano e mi attirò più vicina «Sentiamo...»  
«Beh, qui non ci sono né sbarre né mura, giusto?» domandai, con un sorriso. Finalmente avevo la sua attenzione. Finalmente avrebbe ascoltato il mio piano. Finalmente avrebbe visto che non ero inesperta ed imbranata come pensava. Finalmente avrebbe permesso che lo aiutassi.  
«No, non ci sono...» replicò lui, scettico.  
Non mi lasciai scoraggiare. Quella era la mia occasione. «Quindi, una persona potrebbe evadere facilmente, da qui...»  
Gli occhi di Joe si spalancarono. Iniziava a capire. «Non funzionerà mai, Niky» affermò, scuotendo la testa «Peabody non acconsentirebbe mai a lasciarci qui. E le guardie ci stanno addosso, è impossibile riuscire a scappare senza che se ne accorgano»  
Scossi il capo a mia volta «Non mi riferivo a voi, Joe, ma a me»  
Lui mi guardò, confuso «Che cosa vuoi dire?»  
“Ci siamo” mi dissi, al culmine dell'emozione “E' il mio momento!” Controllai rapidamente che non vi fosse nessuno in vista, e sussurrai: «Se io decidessi di rimanere qui al campo, Peabody non potrebbe opporsi, dal momento che io non sono una detenuta» spiegai, le labbra curvate in un sorriso scaltro «E con quest'aria da brava ragazza, nemmeno gli indiani mi sorveglierebbero» dichiarai, sbattendo le palpebre civettuola. Per una volta, essere giovane e di bassa statura si stava rivelando utile «In poche parole, sarei libera di procurarmi armi e cavalli e tornare a prendervi!»  
Joe si infilò le mani nelle tasche «Beh, è davvero un ottimo piano...» disse, con aria meditabonda.  
“Oh santo cielo!” strillò una voce nella mia testa “Ci siamo! Ok, questa non è un'esercitazione! Preparate i palloncini, e i coriandoli! E non dimenticate la torta!” Sentivo il cuore battere all'impazzata nel mio petto. Per la prima volta, ero riuscita a farmi ascoltare da Joe. E la mia idea gli era piaciuta! «Perfetto!» dissi, al colmo della gioia «Vado subito a dire a Peabody che rimarrò qui!»  
Stavo già per correre dal direttore, quando mio fratello mi agguantò per un braccio «Aspetta!»  
Mi voltai verso di lui, perplessa «Perché, Joe? Credevo avessi detto che -»  
Lui annuì «So quello che ho detto. Ma non posso lasciartelo fare»  
A quelle parole, rimasi a bocca aperta. Tentai di replicare, ma non riuscii a formulare un pensiero articolato. Improvvisamente, mi sentivo come se mi fosse piombato addosso un macigno. Ero così vicina al traguardo! Cosa diavolo era successo? «C-cosa?» boccheggiai, una volta ritrovato l'uso della parola «Ma... perché?»  
«E' troppo pericoloso, pulce» rispose lui, scuotendo la testa.  
«Come sarebbe, “troppo pericoloso”?» domandai, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati «Vengo sempre con voi, durante le vostre evasioni!»  
Mio fratello annuì «Si, beh, questa volta è diverso, Niky. Saresti da sola»  
«E con questo?!»  
«Sarebbe troppo pericoloso» fu la secca risposta di Joe «Sei troppo giovane, troppo inesperta. Ti cacceresti nei guai»  
«No, invece!» ribattei, rossa in viso per l'agitazione «Posso farcela, Joe, dico davvero! Poso riuscire a farvi evadere! Dammi una possibilità, ti dimostrerò che ho ragione!»  
«Non insistere, pulce» mi interruppe lui, alzando una mano per farmi cenno di tacere «Ho detto di no»  
«Questo non è giusto!» mi lamentai. Ero così nervosa che battei un piede sul terreno con quanta forza avevo in corpo.  
«Niky, ti avverto...» disse Joe, in un tono che mi era fin troppo familiare.  
Sapevo che sarebbe stato meglio arrendersi all'evidenza: Joe non mi avrebbe mai permesso di aiutare lui e gli altri. Per i miei fratelli ero solo una ragazzina imbranata, che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di cavarsela da sola. Forse avrei fatto meglio ad accettarlo. Prima mi fossi abituata all'idea, e prima avrei imparato ad accettare come stavano le cose. Ma una voce dentro di me gridava che quello che stava accadendo non era affatto giusto. Una voce sempre più forte, martellante quando il ritmo del mio cuore, che batteva veloce più che mai. Una voce determinata a non essere ignorata. Ed io la ascoltai.  
«Non è giusto, Joe, e tu lo sai bene» dichiarai, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che avevo «Voglio aiutarvi, Joe, e posso farcela! Dammi una possibilità!»  
Il cipiglio sul volto di Joe crebbe ancora di più «Niky...»  
«Perché non vuoi nemmeno lasciarmi provare?» domandai, la voce resa insolitamente acuta dalla frustrazione «Facciamo sempre le cose a modo tuo, e ogni volta finisce sempre male» dichiarai. Mi sforzai di ignorare l'espressione sconcertata di mio fratello, e proseguii: «I tuoi piani falliscono sempre, perché vuoi fare sempre di testa tua e non ascolti mai nessuno. Ma forse, stavolta -»  
«ORA BASTA!» sbottò lui all'improvviso. Prima che potessi rendermene conto, si sollevò in punta di piedi e mi agguantò un orecchio.  
«Ahi!» esclamai, mentre una pungente quanto familiare sensazione di fastidio si diffondeva dal punto in cui le dita di Joe mi avevano afferrata fino alla base dell'orecchio. «Joe, lasciami andare!»  
«Non se ne parla neppure» rispose lui in tono duro. Ignorando completamente i miei tentativi di liberarmi dalla sua presa, prese a camminare, tirandomi con sé.  
«Ahio! Joe, rallenta!» borbottai, affrettandomi a seguirlo «Dove stiamo andando?»  
All'improvviso, mio fratello si fermò, e si decise finalmente a lasciarmi andare.  
Non appena le sue dita furono scivolate via dal mio orecchio, mi affrettai a raddrizzare la schiena, cercando quanto possibile di ricompormi. Una mano tuttavia scivolò al lato del mio viso, affrettandosi a massaggiare l'orecchio offeso. Non ebbi tempo di rallegrarmi per la mia ritrovata libertà, che Joe parlò ancora.  
«Ora tornerai sul carro, da brava, e ci aspetterai là» disse, indicando il carro di legno che ci aveva portati al campo indiano. Feci per replicare, ma lui fu più svelto di me «E non voglio sentire un'altra parola, o saranno guai, signorina...»  
Avrei voluto combattere ancora, ma perfino il mio lato più combattivo doveva aver avvertito la tirata d'orecchi di Joe; la voce che poco prima mi spingeva a ribellarmi contro quella che ero convinta fosse una gigantesca ingiustizia, ora mi suggeriva di affrettarmi ad obbedire, se volevo godermi il viaggio di ritorno da seduta. Così, dopo aver lanciato a Joe un'ultima occhiata inviperita, salii sul carro e mi raggomitolai su uno dei sedili, stringendomi le ginocchia al petto. Non appena sentii i passi di Joe allontanarsi e fui certa di essere sola, mi abbandonai ad un profondo sospiro.  
«Non è affatto giusto...» borbottai, continuando a strofinarmi l'orecchio «Joe dà sempre per scontato l fatto che mi caccerò nei guai. Invece sarei capace di farli evadere. Eccome, se ne sarei capace!» Sprofondai il viso nelle braccia, e mi strinsi nelle spalle «Un giorno, Joe vedrà di cosa sono capace. E allora dovrà finalmente darmi ascolto. Gliela farò vedere io!»

 

JOE:  
«Quella piccola impertinente...!» borbotta a denti stretti, mentre mi allontanavo dal carro. «I miei piani falliscono sempre, eh? Tzé, ma come si permette, quella piccola peste?»  
Avevo un diavolo per capello. Che cosa ne sapeva, Niky, di evasioni? Era facile, per lei. Non era lei, a dover studiare un piano brillante ogni giorno. Non era lei a dover guidare l'intera famiglia, e a dover lottare contro il fallimento, giorno dopo giorno. Non era lei, la sorella maggiore. Con le mani nelle tasche e la testa bassa, tornai dagli altri detenuti. Quando individuai i miei fratelli, mi diressi a passo di carica verso di loro, nervoso come non mai.  
«Ehi, Joe, eccoti, finalmente!» esclamò William appena mi vide «Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto!»  
«Guarda che cos'ho comprato al tipì dei souvenir, Joe!» disse Averell, sventolando qualcosa nella mano. Prima che potessi replicare che non mi importava nulla, mi mise sotto al naso un pelosissimo cappello di castoro «Ti piace?»  
«Si, Averell. E' davvero stupendo.» risposi, senza nemmeno sforzarmi di sembrare convincente.  
«Che succede, Joe?» domandò Jack, avvicinandosi e scrutandomi il volto con attenzione «Sembri nervoso...»  
William si guardò attorno «Ehi Joe... Dov'è Niky?»  
«E' sul carro» tagliai corto.  
«Come mai?» intervenne Averell, grattandosi la testa «La gita non è ancora finita, ci sono ancora tante cose da vedere!»  
«Ehm... Non l'avrai messa in castigo, eh, Joe?» si informò cautamente William. Si preoccupava sempre che fossi troppo severo con lei. Ma questa volta, avevo tutti i motivi per essere furioso.  
Annuii «E sarà meglio per lei che si comporti bene per il resto della giornata» Mi voltai verso Vero Falco che, in piedi di fronte ad una grande stuoia marrone, nera e rossa spiegava animatamente qualcosa ai detenuti. «Di che sta parlando, il Pennuto?» domandi, rivolgendomi ai miei fratelli.  
«Una vecchia leggenda sullo spirito di uno stregone fantasma» rispose Jack, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
«Secondo i racconti, lo spirito vaga per il villaggio, la notte, e rapisce i bambini che non rispettano le regole della tribù o disubbidiscono ai loro genitori» continuò William, grattandosi il mento.  
«Puah, che stupidaggine» sentenziai, scuotendo la testa.  
«Joe, ho paura...!» piagnucolò Averell, stringendo a sé il cappello come se fosse stato un orso di pezza.  
«Ma piantala, imbecille» lo rimbeccai «Non crederai a questo mucchio di idiozie -?!»  
«Beh, devi ammettere però che ne abbiamo viste di cose strane, da quando siamo al penitenziario...» mi fece notare William.  
In effetti, non aveva tutti i torti. Ma uno spirito che rapisce i bambini era semplicemente ridicolo, perfino per gli standard del penitenziario. Prima che potessi replicare, però, la voce del signor Peabody riecheggiò per tutto il villaggio.  
«Bene, signori, la gita è finita!» annunciò, sventolando le braccia «Tutti sul carro si ritorna al penitenziario!»  
Tra esclamazioni di disappunto e lamentele di ogni sorta, i detenuti si rimisero in fila e montarono ad uno ad uno sul carro, prendendo posto sui duri sedili di legno grezzo.  
«Ma come, di già?» domandò Averell, evidentemente deluso.  
«Su, forza» dissi, avviandomi «Si torna a casa»  
Una volta saliti tutti e quattro sul carro, i miei fratelli ed io ci guardammo intorno, alla ricerca di nostra sorella. Dopo qualche istante, scorsi una piccola sagoma raggomitolata su un sedile, e avvolta in una coperta. Scossi la testa; Niky doveva essersi addormentata. Mi sedetti accanto a lei, e la guardai per un momento. Era riuscita ad avvolgersi a tal punto nella coperta da non mostrare nemmeno il viso. A quella vista, un pensiero si affacciò alla mia mente: prima che Lucky Luke si mettesse sulla nostra strada, i miei fratelli ed io eravamo la banda di criminali più temuta del West. Nessuno osava sfidarci, e tantomeno metterci in prigione. A quei tempi, potevo tornare a casa la sera, e rimboccare le coperte alla mia sorellina. Niky rimaneva sempre sveglia ad aspettarmi, nonostante la mamma le raccomandasse sempre di dormire. E ogni volta, al mio rientro, il piccolo fagottino si liberava delle coperte che la avvolgevano, per correre a tuffarsi tra le mie braccia.  
Sospirai. Mi mancavano, quei tempi. Ma Joe Dalton, il bandito più temuto del selvaggio West non può certo abbandonarsi alla nostalgia. Sono un duro, io. Ciò nonostante, scivolai silenziosamente più vicino a Niky e, dopo essermi accertato che nessuno mi stesse guardando, poggiai delicatamente la mano sulla sua testa, accarezzandola attraverso la coperta. Certo, era una peste, ma era anche la mia sorellina...  
«Awww!»  
«Sta zitto, Averell!»

Dopo circa mezz'ora, varcammo il massiccio portone del penitenziario.  
«Forza, tutti giù, è ora di cena!» annunciò Peabody.  
«Cena?» domandò Jack, grattandosi la testa «E' davvero così tardi?»  
«Siamo rimasti al campo indiano per tutto il giorno?» chiese William, stupefatto.  
«Incredibile come vola il tempo quando ci si diverte, mhm?» intervenne Peabody, facendo capolino alle nostre spalle.  
«Joe, io ho fame!» si lamentò Averell. Un lungo gorgoglio proveniente dal suo stomaco gli fece da eco,  
«Sì, d'accordo» borbottai, abbandonandomi ad una lunga stiracchiata. Mi voltai verso Niky, e le posai una mano su una spalla «Ehi, pulce, siamo arrivati»  
Lei non rispose.  
«Niky?» chiamai ancora, scuotendola con maggiore fermezza «Coraggio, svegliati, è ora di cena»  
La coperta scivolò di lato, e cadde sul pavimento del carro.  
Sobbalzai «Oh no...»  
«Che succede, Joe?» chiese Jack, incuriosito.  
«No, non è possibile...» biascicai, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dallo sconcertante spettacolo davanti ai miei occhi.  
«Che cosa “non possibile”, Joe?» domandò William, avvicinandosi.  
«Hai trovato qualcosa da mangiare?» fu la domanda di Averell.  
I miei fratelli si radunarono attorno a me, ed abbassarono a loro volta lo sguardo. Non appena si resero conto della ragione del mio sgomento, gemiti di disappunto sfuggirono dalle loro bocche spalancate.  
Sul sedile, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci nostra sorella, erano stati ammonticchiati una pila di sacchi di grano.  
«Niky...» mormorai, sconvolto «Niky è sparita...»


	2. Capitolo 2 - La prigioniera

Capitolo 2 – La prigioniera

JOE:  
«N-Niky…» boccheggiai, fissando il sedile vuoto con gli occhi sgranati.  
«E’-… E’ sparita!» mormorò William, sconvolto.  
«Deve essere rimasta al campo indiano» decise Jack, annuendo.  
«Forse doveva andare in bagno e non si è accorta che siamo partiti!» suggerì Averell, preoccupato.  
«No, quella piccola peste lo ha fatto di proposito» affermai, scuotendo energicamente la testa.  
«Cosa?» domandò William, basito «Ma perché avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere?»  
Raccontai brevemente ai miei fratelli della discussione che avevo avuto con lei al campo, e Jack annuì.  
«Se le cose stanno così, deve aver deciso di dimostrarti di potercela fare da sola»  
«Ma questo significa che questa notte, lo spirito dello stregone verrà a prenderla!» esclamò Averell, pallido dal terrore.  
«Di cosa stai parlando. Imbecille?» domandai in tono brusco, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia.  
«Beh, hai sentito quello che ha detto Vero Falco, Joe: di notte, lo spirito dello stregone vaga per l’accampamento dei Bracciarotte e rapisce i bambini disubbidienti!»  
«Averell, è soltanto una leggenda» spiegò William, posandogli una mano sulla spalla «Una storia per spaventare i bambini e fare sì che si comportino bene»  
«sarà anche una storia, ma non possiamo lasciare Niky al campo indiano» affermò Jack.  
Averell e William annuirono.  
«E non ce la lasceremo» dichiarai, stringendo i pugni «Dobbiamo distrarre le guardie e tornare al campo indiano. Ecco il piano - »  
I miei fratelli si strinsero attorno a me per ascoltare la mia idea, ma prima che potessi dire una sola parola, una voce mi interruppe.  
«Signor Direttore!»  
Mi voltai, per vedere chi avesse parlato, e notai Emmett, in piedi in mezzo al cortile. Era più pallido del solito, ed indicava un punto oltre le mura della prigione «Venga a vedere!»  
Peabody caracollò nella sua direzione, e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso per vedere meglio. «Uhm, interessante, davvero molto interessante…» borbottò in tono assorto, grattandosi il mento pronunciato.  
I miei fratelli ed io ci avvicinammo, decisi a scoprire cosa vi fosse di tanto interessante.  
«Ehi, che cosa succede?» domandai, infilandomi le mani nelle tasche. Mi volti nella direzione indicata dalla guardia, e i miei occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore.  
«Segnali di fumo» disse William, studiando il cielo con attenzione.  
«Arrivano dal campo indiano…» osservò Jack.  
La voce della signorina Betty si alzò sopra ai mormorii perplessi dei detenuti e delle guardie che si erano raccolti attorno a, noi, incuriositi. «I Bracciarotte devono aver catturato un prigioniero» dichiarò, indicando a Peabody la scia di nuvole di vapore candido che si alzavano dall’accampamento, formando una colonna nel cielo «Vede?»  
A quelle parole, sentii il sangue gelarsi nelle mie vene.  
«Un prigioniero?» ripeté William, portandosi entrambe le mani al viso «Deve trattarsi di Niky!»  
«Ma allora la nostra sorellina è in grave pericolo!» esclamò Jack, la voce tremante dalla paura.  
«Ve lo avevo detto!» piagnucolò Averell, stringendosi al petto il cappello di pelo di castoro.  
«Dobbiamo andare a salvarla!» dichiarai, i pugni serrati e uno sguardo feroce negli occhi «Non permetterò che le facciano del male!»  
Jack, William ed Averell annuirono.  
Dovevamo tornare al campo indiano e salvare nostra sorella dalle grinfie di quei Pennuti… Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 

NIKY:  
Avete mai avuto occasione di vedere un tramonto nel deserto? E’ un’esperienza meravigliosa: le pareti rocciose dei canyon diventano scure, e le nere sagome dei cactus e delle rocce si stagliano fiere contro il sole morente. Il cielo a oriente è ancora azzurro, mentre ad occidente si trasforma, infuocandosi a poco a poco e colorandosi di giallo ed arancione. Ma la cosa più affascinante è senza dubbio il colore delle nuvole: l’estremità rivolta verso Est si tinge di delicati toni di rosa e di violetto, mentre la parte rivolta verso il sole si trasforma in un’esplosione di giallo, arancione e nero.  
Uno spettacolo mozzafiato… che si gode ancora meglio, quando non si è legati come un salame ad un totem intagliato alto dieci metri e una tribù indiana non punta contro di te lance dalle punte così acuminate da poter dividere un capello in due metà esatte.  
Rabbrividii, ed alzai lo sguardo verso gli indiani, che si erano raccolti a cerchio attorno a me. I guerrieri, armati di lance e tomahawk si esibivano in una danza rituale, cantando, gridando ed agitando le armi nella mia direzione, mentre uno di loro accompagnava il rituale, tenendo il ritmo battendo con le mani su un grande tamburo. I bambini schiamazzavano e mi rivolgevano strane boccacce, ballando convulsamente nel tentativo di imitare gli uomini adulti, mentre le squaw mi fissavano severamente al di sotto delle chiome corvine.   
Ad un tratto, il tamburo cessò di suonare; gli uomini abbassarono le armi ed interruppero la loro danza, i bambini ammutolirono e tornarono dalle madri. Nel più totale silenzio, la piccola folla di divise per lasciar passare il capo indiano, come sempre accompagnato fedelmente dallo sciamano della tribù.  
Dopo avermi fissato per alcuni interminabili secondi, Lupo Pazzo tuonò: «Che cosa ci fa una squaw da viso pallido sulle terre dei Bracciarotte?»  
Mi feci piccola piccola «Io…» Cercai di pensare rapidamente ad una scusa: i Bracciarotte non mi avrebbero mai creduta, se avessi detto loro di essermi persa; mi avevano vista altre volte aggirarmi per il campo in compagnia dei miei fratelli, durante le loro evasioni. All’improvviso, però, ebbi un’idea: «Ho deciso di lasciare i visi pallidi»  
Tra gli indiani si diffuse un mormorio di sorpresa. Lupo pazzo si avvicinò ancora, e mi fissò con gli occhi scuri e penetranti «E perché mai?»  
Con un grande sforzo, deglutii per tentare di sciogliere il nodo che mi attanagliava la gola «Io… Mi sono stancata della civiltà dei visi pallidi» dichiarai debolmente, impegnandomi per trasformare il mio respiro veloce e flebile in parole che fossero quanto meno comprensibili «H-ho deciso di lasciare tutto alle mie spalle e… unirmi alla tribù»  
Il capo mi guardò con sospetto «Uhm… Mi chiedo se la squaw dal viso pallido non dica il falso come i suoi quattro fratelli a scaletta…» borbottò, pensieroso.  
«Hai ragione, Capo» concordò Vero Falco «I Dalton hanno la lingua più biforcuta di quella di una vipera»  
Scossi la testa «Io non sono come i miei fratelli» dichiarai, cercando di suonare convincente «Non sono mai stata in prigione. E-e non ho mai rapinato una banca!»  
«Le tue argomentazioni sono valide, Niky Dalton» disse Lupo Pazzo, alzando una mano «Ma chi entra a far parte della tribù dei Bracciarotte deve sottoporsi al giuramento di sangue» si avvicinò ancora e si sollevò in punta di piedi, fissando gli occhi nei miei e scrutandoli a fondo «Sei disposta a compiere questo passo?»  
«Certo! Certo, sono pronta!» assicurai, annuendo con veemenza «Voglio vivere come un indiano, libera e a contatto con gli spirito della natura» Avrei detto qualsiasi cosa, per uscire da quella situazione.  
Il capo tribù restò a lungo in silenzio, riflettendo sul da farsi.  
“Ti prego” scongiurai nella mia mente “Ti prego, dì di sì!”  
«E sia» dichiarò infine Lupo Pazzo «Passerai la notte al campo, e domattina avrà luogo la cerimonia di iniziazione»  
Il capo fece un cenno con il capo, e due guerrieri grossi come armadi mi si avvicinarono. Impallidii, notando che uno dei sue impugnava un grosso coltello.  
«N-no, ehi, un momento!» squittii «Che cosa volete farmi?!»  
Contrariamente a quanto mi aspettano, il colpo assestato dal pugnale non fu indirizzato a me, ma alle funi che mi imprigionavano. I guerrieri recisero le corde con rapidità e maestria, ed in un battibaleno fui di nuovo libera… si fa per dire. Prima che le punte dei miei stivali riuscissero a toccare il tappeto erboso, i due energumeni mi agguantarono nuovamente, per poi trascinarmi vero il centro del villaggio.  
«C-che cosa fate?» domandai, i nervi a fior di pelle «Dove stiamo andando?»  
I due guerrieri si fermarono di fronte ad un piccolo tipì.   
«Ma cosa -?» Non riuscii nemmeno a terminare la frase, perché uno dei due guerrieri mi assestò una violenta spinta, facendomi cadere all’interno della tenda. «AAH!»  
Balzai in piedi e mi voltai di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere i guerrieri sigillare l’ingresso del tipì con bastoni alti e robusti. «Ehi!» esclamai. Afferrai quell’inferiata improvvisata e presi a scuoterla con tutte le mie forze «Lasciatemi uscire!»  
Lupo Pazzo si avvicinò all’ingresso del tipì, sogghignando «Non agitarti. E’ solo un a piccola precauzione, nel caso cambiassi idea e decidessi di tornare al penitenziario ed aiutare i tuoi fratelli ad evadere…» disse sorridendo sornione, e diede alle sbarre di legno una pacchetta affettuosa.  
«Che cosa?!» Ripresi a sbatacchiare qua è là il cancelletto di legno con quanta forza avessi in corpo. Peccato che non si mosse di un solo millimetro. «Non potete rinchiudermi qui! Non è giusto, fatemi uscire!»  
«Non preoccuparti» intervenne Vero Falco, che era rimasto ad osservare la scena con le mani dietro la schiena «Domattina giurerai fedeltà ai Bracciarotte, e allora sarai libera di fare ciò che vorrai»  
«A parte lasciare la tribù» concluse il capo, con una risata soddisfatta.  
“Oh, maledizione!” imprecai tra me e me, serrando i denti “E ora come faccio, ad andarmene da qui?”  
Osservai il capo e lo sciamano allontanarsi ridendo sguaiatamente, seguiti dal resto della tribù. I due nerboruti guerrieri rimasero accanto alla mia prigione, disponendosi ai due lati dell’ingresso a perfetta imitazione di due secondini che sorvegliavano un condannato in una cella.  
Abbattuta, raggiunsi il lato opposto del tipì e mi rannicchiai a terra, abbracciandomi le ginocchia. Mai e poi mai avrei immaginato che un piano così ben congeniato sarebbe potuto andare tanto storto! Avrei voluto prendermi a calci. Se dolo avessi dato retta a mio fratello…!  
«Oh Joe…» sospirai, sull’orlo delle lacrime «Quanto vorrei che fossi qui…»

 

JOE:  
Agguantai i miei fratelli per il retro della divise, e li trascinai in disparte, lontano dalla folla che continuava a fissare i segnali di fumo provenienti dall’accampamento, come ipnotizzata. Quando fui certo che nessuno potesse sentirci, mi rivolsi sottovoce a Jack, William ed Averell.  
«Dobbiamo tornare al campo» dichiarai «Non c’è tempo da perdere!» Stavo già marciando a passo di carica verso il portone, quando William mi afferrò per le spalle, trattenendomi.  
«Aspetta, Joe» disse piano «Non possiamo andare subito, le guardie se ne accorgerebbero e ci sbatterebbero in isolamento, e allora sarebbe impossibile salvare Niky!»  
«Senza contare che se scoprissero che Niky non è tornata al penitenziario scoprirebbero tutto, e verrebbe condannata anche lei!» continuò Jack.  
«E la manderebbero in una prigione di sole donne, Joe!» sottolineò di nuovo William.  
«E non rivedremmo più la nostra sorellina!» esclamò Averell, scoppiando a piangere come una fontana.  
«Ah, no, non se ne parla!» dichiarai «Nessuno ci separerà da Niky!» Mi guardai attorno, e mi avvicinai nuovamente ai miei fratelli con fare cospiratorio «Dobbiamo essere cauti: aspetteremo che sia buio, poi evaderemo ed andremo a cercarla»  
«Ottima idea, Joe» approvò Jack.  
«Un piano geniale!» fu d’accordo William.  
Averell si soffiò rumorosamente il naso nel cappello di pelliccia, ed annuì.  
«Ehi, guardate!» esclamò ad un tratto la signorina Betty.  
I miei fratelli ed io ci voltammo di scatto, puntando istintivamente gli occhi verso l’orizzonte. I segnali di fumo erano cessati.  
«Sarà meglio che non le abbiano torto neanche un capello…» ringhiai «O strapperò le penne a quei Pennuti, una ad una!»


	3. Capitolo 3: Missione Recupero Pulci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! ^^ Mi dispiace davvero averci messo tanto ad aggiornare, ma sono stata poco bene e ho dovuto mettere da parte la storia per un po' :(   
> Sto disegnando la copertina, e penso che sarò in grado di mostrarvela con il prossimo upload! ^^  
> Nel frattempo, vi ringrazio per essere qui a leggere questo nuovo capitolo, e vi auguro buona lettura! :D
> 
> \- Niky

Capitolo 3 – Missione Recupero Pulci

NIKY:  
No, non c’era nulla da fare: non mi ci vedevo proprio, con le penne in testa. Mi guardai attorno, disperata. Dovevo uscire da lì, e alla svelta. Avevo un’evasione da organizzare, io!  
Misi a soqquadro il tipì nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse aiutarmi a fuggire. Rovesciai le piccole bisacce ammonticchiate in un angolo della tenda, e frugai nel piccolo mucchio di oggetti che ne uscì. Ritagli di pelliccia, una bussola, probabilmente dimenticata da qualche cowboy di passaggio. E infine…  
«Un cucchiaio!» esultai, sollevando trionfante il piccolo strumento di ferro. Facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, strisciai verso l’apertura del tipì e sbirciai all’esterno, attraverso le sbarre di legno. Il sole era ormai tramontato dietro le alture rocciose, e le tenebre della notte avevano inghiottito ogni cosa. Un sonoro e ritmico russare mi informò che i due enormi indiani a guardia della mia “prigione” si erano addormentati.   
«Perfetto!» Strinsi il prezioso cucchiaio tra le mani e, sorridendo trionfante, mi buttai in ginocchio ed iniziai a grattare il terreno.

 

JOE:  
«Forza, tutti a nanna!»   
La voce di Emmett risuonò per i corridoi deserti, mentre come ogni sera i secondini effettuavano la ronda, per controllare che tutti i detenuti fossero nelle loro celle.  
«Luci spente, nessuna esclusa!» ordinò Pete in tono autorevole. Quando arrivarono alla nostra cella, le due guardie si fermarono.  
«Questo vale anche per voi, fratelli Dalton» ci ammonì il più alto, lanciandoci un’occhiata da sotto il cappellino blu.  
«Sì, certo…» borbottai, scuotendo la testa «Averell, la luce»  
Averell annuì. Inumidì la punta delle dita con la lingua, ed afferrò lo stoppino, estinguendo la piccola fiammella tra il pollice e l’indice. Un secondo più tardi, ritrasse la mano, con uno strillo acuto, e prese ad agitare furiosamente la mano, cercando di attenuare il dolore. «AHI! Ahi, ahi, ahi!»  
William si avvicinò «Tutto bene, Averell?»  
«Mi sono scottato il dito!» piagnucolò lui, mostrandogli la mano.  
«La prossima volta soffia, imbecille…» brontolai, scuotendo a testa.  
Dall’altra parte della porta giunsero i sospiri esasperati di Pete ed Emmett «Forza, a letto, buffoni!»  
Dopo aver scosso il capo un’ultima volta, i secondini ripresero la loro ronda, avviandosi lentamente lungo il corridoio.  
Mi arrampicai sulle spalle di Averell e sbirciai attraverso la piccola finestrella rettangolare della porta. Non appena Pete ed Emmett furono abbastanza lontani, ed il corridoio fu nuovamente inghiottito dall’oscurità, balzai a terra. «Forza» dichiarai, rivolgendomi ai miei fratelli «E’ ora di andare!» Estrassi due lunghi fili di ferro dalla tasca dei pantaloni gialli e li infilai nella toppa.  
«Riesci ad aprirla, Joe?» mi domandò William, facendo capolino oltre la mia spalla.  
«Ma certo» replicai, continuando ad armeggiare con la serratura «Non hanno ancora inventato una serratura che Joe Dalton non sia in grado di aprire»  
Dopo pochi istanti, infatti, i vecchi ingranaggi arrugginiti scattarono, e la pesante porta di ferro verde si socchiuse con un cigolio.  
«Che vi avevo detto?» gongolai. Uscii dalla cella con circospezione, e mi guardai attorno: via libera. «Forza» incitai, accennando ai miei fratelli di seguirmi «Tutti fuori!»  
Silenziosi come… beh, ladri, scivolammo fuori dall’edificio, e ci affacciammo nel cortile. Il grande spazio squadrato era immerso in un silenzio surreale, interrotto solo dai cupi richiami degli uccelli notturni, e dal sinistro ululare di un coyote, in lontananza. La luna splendeva alta nel cielo, inondando le torrette di guardia con una cascata di luce argentea e riflettendosi sui fucili impugnati dai secondini che marciavano in silenzio in cima alle mura, pattugliando la prigione ed il territorio circostante.  
«Fate piano» bisbigliai, rivolto ai miei fratelli «Se ci cattureranno finiremo in isolamento, e per Niky sarà la fine!»  
Jack, William e Averell annuirono, e mi seguirono in silenzio.  
Quatti quatti, sgattaiolammo verso il portone, restando sempre nell’ombra. Dovevamo assolutamente raggiungere il capo indiano, e alla svelta. Chi sa cosa sarebbe potuto succede a nostra sorella, se fosse rimasta un minuto di più nelle mani degli indiani. Una volta raggiunto il portone, feci cenno ai miei fratelli di fermarsi.  
«Perfetto» sussurrai «Ora non ci resta che aspettare il cambio della guardia. Quando saranno impegnati a scambiarsi il saluto, leveremo le tende»  
Jack, William ed Averell annuirono, e tutti e quattro sollevammo lo sguardo verso la cima delle mura, in attesa..

 

NIKY:  
Vi è mai capitato di scavare un tunnel per fuggire da un campo indiano? Beh, non è molto complicato: tutto ciò che vi occorre è un vanga, del terreno abbastanza soffice affinché possiate scavare, e tanta voglia di scappare. Sfortunatamente, io possedevo solo quest’ultima. Un vecchio cucchiaio di ferro non è esattamente una vanga, e il terreno sul quale sedevo sembrava ancora più duro delle mura della prigione. Ma non potevo arrendermi: dovevo a tutti i costi uscire da lì!  
«Coraggio!» mormorai a denti stretti, tentando di bucare il terreno con quanta forza avevo «Coraggio, coraggio…!»  
*CRACK!*  
«Oh, no!» esclamai, guardando sconsolata le due metà del cucchiaio che giacevano nelle mie mani, ormai inutilizzabili «Oh, accidentaccio!» sbottai, lanciando via quel che restava della mia unica speranza di fuggire, ormai andata in fumo. In preda allo sconforto, mi rannicchiai in fondo al tipì, abbracciandomi le ginocchia, e sbirciai fuori, oltre le sbarre di legno che mi imprigionavano. All’orizzonte, un lieve chiarore stava iniziando a diffondersi dietro le montagne, mentre la sagoma luminosa del sole faceva lentamente capolino oltre le alture, rubando pian piano il dominio del cielo alla luna sempre più pallida: l’alba.  
Sentii un nodo serrarmi la gola, e mi abbracciai le ginocchia con più forza, mentre un brivido di terrore scosse il mio corpo da capo a piedi. Ormai, ogni speranza di tornare dai miei fratelli era perduta per sempre. Da un momento all’altro, i Bracciarotte sarebbero venuti a prendermi, e sarei stata costretta a giurare fedeltà alla tribù, per non lasciarla mai più.  
«Io non voglio diventare un’indiana» piagnucolai, in preda al panico «Nemmeno mi piace, la carna di bisonte!»  
Guardai lontano, verso la valle, e scorsi la sagoma scura del penitenziario, ancora avvolta dalle tenebre. Mordicchiandomi nervosamente il labbro, pensai ai miei fratelli: chissà come dovevano essere arrabbiati! Prima che potessi fare qualcosa per impedirlo, grosse lacrime iniziarono a rotolarmi lungo le guance. Gli abbracci di Averell, i consigli di William, i sorrisi di Jack… perfino i rimproveri di Joe mi sarebbero mancati! Il pensiero di non rivedere più la mia famiglia era terribile, e quel che era peggio, ero stata io la causa di tutto. «E’ tutta colpa mia» singhiozzai, nascondendo il viso contro le ginocchia «Perché, perché non do mai ascolto a Joe?» Avrei dovuto sapere che sarebbe andata in quel modo. Sospirai: tutto ciò che volevo era dimostrare a mio fratello di sapermela cavare da sola, ed avevo finito col cacciarmi in un enorme pasticcio. «Mi dispiace, ragazzi…» mormorai, tra le lacrime «Mi dispiace tanto…» Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro nel tempo di qualche ora e tornare con i miei fratelli al penitenziario, invece che restare al campo. Ripensai al litigio avuto con Joe, e mi abbracciai ancora più stretta. Avevo usate le ultime parole che avrei rivolto a mio fratello per rinfacciargli i suoi tentativi di evasione falliti. Tutto ciò che volevo era farmi ascoltare, ma avevo finito col ferire i suoi sentimenti. Il senso di colpa mi travolse, ed una nuova ondata di lacrime prese a sgorgare dai miei occhi già gonfi ed arrossati. Se mi avessero dato un pugno nello stomaco, mi sarei sentita meno male. Lanciai un’ultima occhiata al penitenziario, e mi resi conto che avrei sentito la nostalgia di tutti: Pete, Emmett, Ming-Li-Fu, il signor Peabody, la signorina Betty… Uhm, no, forse lei no.  
Ormai rassegnata al mio destino, tentai di inspirare profondamente mi imposi di calmarmi: se i Bracciarotte mi avessero vista in lacrime avrebbero capito subito che ciò che avevo detto loro riguardo il voler diventare parte della tribù era una menzogna, e le cose non si sarebbero messe affatto bene, per me. Mi asciugai il viso con un lembo del vestito, e mi ripulii dalla terra meglio che potei. I Bracciarotte mi avevano tolto la libertà, non avrei permesso loro di avere anche il mio scalpo. 

 

JOE:  
«Presto, fate presto!» incitai i miei fratelli, correndo all’impazzata vero il campo indiano «Non abbiamo più tempo!»  
Jack, William e Averell annuirono e, nonostante fossero evidentemente sfiniti dalla lunga corsa, aumentarono il passo e mi raggiunsero.  
Evadere non era stato semplice, ma alla fine ce l’avevamo fatta. Una volta superato il portone avevamo strisciato lontano, verso il deserto, e una volta certi di essere abbastanza lontani per non essere avvistati dalle sentinelle, e soprattutto fuori dalla portata dei loro fucili, avevamo preso a correre a tutta velocità verso l’accampamento indiano. Ed eccoci, in gara contro il sole, una corsa disperato contro il tempo per salvare la nostra sorellina.  
Dopo una lunga salita, finalmente arrivammo all’accampamento.  
«Fate attenzione» bisbigliai, guardandomi attorno con attenzione «Le vedette indiane possono essere ovunque. Tenete gli occhi aperti»  
«Sì, Joe» disse Jack.  
«Va bene, Joe» concordò William.  
«Come vuoi tu, Joe» si accodò infine Averell.  
«Dividiamoci. Dobbiamo trovare Niky alla svelta, quindi non perdete tempo ad ammirare il panorama, siamo intesi?» domandai, ammonendo i miei fratelli con un’occhiataccia.  
Jack e Averell si affrettarono ad annuire. William, invece, fissava qualcosa al centro del villaggio.  
«Ehi, guarda là, Joe!» esclamò, indicando uno dei tipì.  
Sbattei le palpebre, perplesso: a prima vista, sembrava tutto in ordine. Osservando con più attenzione, però, mi accorsi che l’entrata della tenda era sigillata da un’inferiata di robusti bastoni legati tra loro, e scorsi due nerboruti guerrieri indiani in piedi, a guardia dell’ingresso. «Sembra una prigione» commentai.  
«Se i Bracciarotte hanno catturato Niky, di certo la tengono rinchiusa là dentro» decise Jack.  
William fu d’accordo.  
«Molto bene» dissi «Ora ci avvicineremo di soppiatto, e li metteremo fuori combattimento»  
«Ma come facciamo, Joe?» domandò Averell, osservando i due indiani con timore «Sono grandi e grossi, e noi siamo - »  
«Questo lo so, imbecille!» ringhiai «Ma non lo faremo a mani nude» Con un ghigno, raccolsi un pesante ciocco di legno dalla piccola riserva di legna accatastata vicino alla tenda dietro cui eravamo nascosti, e lo mostrai ai miei fratelli.  
«Bella pensata, joe» si congratulò Jack.  
«Ottima idea, Joe» approvò William.  
«Ma sbrighiamoci, Joe!» piagnucolò Averell, preoccupato più che mai.  
Annuii «Forza, seguitemi!» dissi, e ci avvicinammo in silenzio al tipì. Scivolammo senza un rumore alle spalle dei due guerrieri e…  
*THUD!*

 

NIKY:  
All’improvviso, un rumore mi distolse dai miei pensieri. Non avevo dubbi: qualcuno si stava avvicinando al tipì. Non c’era più nulla da fare. Ormai era la fine: sarei entrata a far parte della tribù, e non avrei mai più rivisto i miei fratelli. Chiusi gli occhi, e mi preparai ad abbandonare per sempre la “civiltà dell’uomo bianco”. Mi avvicinai all’entrata della tenda, a testa bassa, mordendomi con forza il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime. «Addio, fratelloni…»  
«Addio? Ma se siamo appena arrivati!»  
Sobbalzai e sollevai lo sguardo di scatto. Quando posai gli occhi sull’entrata del tipì, rimasi a bocca aperta.  
«Averell!»  
Dall’altra parte dell’inferiata di legno, mio fratello agitò la mano e mi salutò, con un grande sorriso.  
«Joe, Jack, William!» esclamai, al colmo della gioia «Mi avete trovata!»   
«Certo che ti abbiamo trovata» rispose William, prendendomi la mano attraverso le sbarre «Sei la nostra sorellina, ti troveremo sempre!»  
«Forza, diamoci una mossa» intervenne Joe, sbrigativo come sempre «Sta’ indietro, Niky. Ora ti tiriamo fuori da qui»  
Mi affrettai ad obbedire ed osservai i miei fratelli sollevare l’inferiata di legno e lasciarla cadere sul tappeto erboso poco lontano. Appena l’uscita del tipì fu libera, mi precipitai verso l’apertura e balzai fuori. Chiusi gli occhi, ed inspirai a pieni polmoni l’aria frizzante del mattino. Il cuore mi batteva all’impazzata nel petto, e mi sentivo scoppiare dalla felicità. Mi voltai verso i miei fratelli, e corsi ad abbracciarli, raggiante.  
«Grazie, grazie mille, ragazzi!» dissi, stringendo forte Joe tra le braccia «Mi avete salvata!»  
«Come stai, ti hanno fatto del male?» domandò Jack preoccupato, abbracciandomi.  
«Sei ferita?» chiese William, studiandomi attentamente prima di prendermi tra le braccia e stringermi a sé.  
Scossi la testa «Sto benone, non preoccupatevi» li rassicurai.  
«Ah, menomale, eravamo preoccupati!» rispose Averell, abbracciandomi con tanto entusiasmo da sollevarmi da terra.  
Ridacchiai e avvolsi le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, lasciando che mi prendesse in braccio. Ero così felice che avrei accettato anche le più smielate attenzioni del mondo senza obiettare. «Sto bene ora» ripetei, stringendogli le braccia al collo «Sono così felice di vedervi, non sapete che paura ho avuto!»  
«Beh, possiamo immaginarlo» intervenne Joe, muovendo un passo verso di me «E credo proprio sia la stessa che abbiamo provato noi!»  
Jack e William annuirono in silenzio, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. All’improvviso, le espressioni di sollievo sui loro volti avevano lasciato il posto a degli sguardi scuri e minacciosi, che non potevano significare altro che guai.  
Impallidii, e deglutii a fatica. Per fortuna Averell mi teneva ancora in braccio: le gambe mi tremavano tanto che, se fossi stata in piedi, sarei di certo caduta col sedere per terra.  
«Cosa diavolo tiè saltato in mente, si può sapere?» proseguì Joe, scuro in volto «Nasconderti da sola in un campo indiano, ma che ti dice il cervello?»  
«Ci hai fatti preoccupare da morire» proseguì Jack, in tono severo «Se i Bracciarotte avessero deciso di farti del male, noi non avremmo potuto fare nulla per salvarti!»  
«Sei in un mare di guai, signorina» mi ammonì William, lanciandomi un’occhiataccia.  
Pallida come un cencio, mi voltai verso Averell e, con enorme disappunto, notai che anche lui ora sembrava arrabbiato. «M-mi dispiace, ragazzi…» farfugliai «P-posso spiegarvi tutto, davvero!»  
«Oh non temere, avrai tutto il tempo per spiegarti» disse Joe, avvicinandosi ancora. Fissò gli occhi scuri nei miei, e socchiuse i suoi minacciosamente «Faremo una bella chiacchierata sull’argomento, signorina…»  
Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando William sobbalzò.  
«Ehi… Voi non sentite un rumore?»  
Tesi le orecchie, e ad un tratto, lo sentii anch’io: un sibilo acuto, da prima debole, poi sempre più forte. Il suono di un oggetto lungo e stretto che si avvicina a grande velocità. Prima che potessimo renderci conto da quale direzione stesse provenendo il suono, una freccia si conficcò nel terreno, in mezzo a noi.  
Joe impallidì «Gli indiani!»

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la storia vi piacerà! ^^ Non dimenticate di lasciare un commento! ;)


End file.
